


A Simple Mission

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Tweek Tweak, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Space Marines, Spaceships, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Touching, space marine Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: It was simple, really. Craig's mission was to locate the alien scum that stole top secret info from the space marines. He's suppose to bring the alien down and be the hero among the other marines. What wasn't part of the plan was getting captured by the alien he's been tracking down and getting eye fucked by the thing. Craig really blames the tight space suit that wasn't really hiding anything.





	A Simple Mission

Craig Tucker, a member of the space marine corps. His job was simple. Locate the alien scum that thought it was a good idea to steal the government defense plans that were suppose to be top secret. Craig has to find this alien, make it give him back the plans, and if it cooperates, Craig might consider letting it live...or kill it...whichever is fine with him.

"This is Tucker...I believe I found the suspect in question," Craig reported when he spotted an alien that matched the description of the thief that stole the plans.

"Good work, Tucker. Don't lose him, no matter what, we can't have that alien sell those plans to the enemies," Craig's commander said.

The alien suddenly starts moving and Craig knew he needs to hurry. "He's on the move, I'm chasing after him." Craig turns off his radio and starts chasing after the alien. Currently, Craig was in the alien version of the black market. It was crowded with many different species of aliens, some even from another galaxy, but Craig didn't care about any of these aliens, his eyes were on the one with the messy blonde hair.

Craig carefully made his way through the crowd until he was close to the thief. Craig then placed his hand on the alien's shoulders and stopped him.

"What the-"

"You are under arrest for stealing top secret documents," Craig said as he turned the alien around. Craig was surprised, the alien looked....human...at least its torso and face does. Most of the alien's limbs were made up of tentacles, wiggling ones too.

"S-steal!? I've never stolen anything in my life!" The alien exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, take it to the judge," Craig sighed as he took out his handcuffs and placed them on the alien's tentacles. "You have the right to remain silent, thief," Craig said.

"Seriously! You got the wrong guy! I never stolen anything! All I did was buy a few things at the market!"

"The black market?" Craig gave the alien a scowl. "Sorry if I don't believe you, asshole."

"I'm telling you, I didn't steal a thing! All I did was buy some crystals, coffee beans...and these secret plans for a defense system..."

"..."

"...It's not what it looks like..."

"You are so fucking screwed," Craig said. Craig pulls the alien along with him as he takes out his radio. He was having difficulty taking it out since the pockets were small. Craig really hates these budget cuts, not only did the cafeteria food suck, but the new uniforms weren't doing much for protection, especially since it was so tight around the crotch area. "This is Tucker, reporting in. I found the suspect," Craig said.

"Good job, Tucker. You made sure he's been restrained?"

"Yep, I got him right-" Craig suddenly realized the cuffs were light..like really light. When Craig turned his head he realized the alien had slip through the cuffs and was now running. Craig seriously hates these budget cuts. "I'll have to call you back," Craig said as he turns off his radio and starts chasing after the alien. "Stop! Come back here!" Craig shouted as he started running after the alien.

"Screw you! I'm telling you you got the wrong person, you fucking asshole!" The alien exclaimed as it kept running.

"Son of a bitch," Craig climbed on top of a wall when it started getting to crowded. Craig then went to the other side and tried to catch up to the alien from there. Once Craig spotted the messy haired alien, Craig continued chasing it, even when the alien was reaching its spaceship. "Oh no you fucking don't!" Craig hopped off the parking platform and managed to get inside the spaceship before the doors closed. "Come out right now before I fucking blast your head off!" Craig shouted, but before Craig could look around, something hits his head, knocking him out.

So much for a simple mission.

* * *

When Craig came to, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Craig tried moving, but realized he was dangling a few inches from the ground. His hands were bounded up by a chain and he couldn't get out. What's worse, the handcuffs that were around his hands were his.

"Oh fuck..." Craig groaned as he struggle to get out of his restraints.

"Careful, you're going to hurt yourself by doing that, human," a familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

Craig turned his head and saw the alien. "You! You better let me go you fucking scumbag!"

"Tch, you humans are sure quick to getting angry," the alien sighed as it starts taking something out of its pocket. "Is this what you're looking for?" The alien asked as it showed blue prints and documents towards Craig. They were the plans.

"G-give those back! Or else I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? You're restrained, remember?" The alien sighed. "Also, if you had not chase me down like a common criminal, you would have gotten this without any trouble, you fucking retard," the alien said.

"W-what?"

"Ugh..." The alien groaned before taking out what appears to be a badge. "I'm on the alien special division force," the alien said as it showed its badge towards Craig.

Craig's eyes widen, he felt like an idiot. "S-seriously?"

"Does this look fake to you?" The alien scowled before putting its badge away. "I'm Tweak Tweak. I was at the black market because I managed to find your little documents you humans been looking for. I managed to find the guy who stole them, got him sent to prison, and I was planning on returning these to you guys, until you came and started putting your cuffs on me....which by the way were useless since my hands are..well...as you can see..." Tweek showed Craig his hands and started wiggling them.

"Look man, I'm sorry for chasing after you and thinking you were the thief. I just thought you were...because you matched the descriptions...and...and-"

"And what? Do you think all of us aliens look the same? Just because the guy who stole this from you guys has blonde hair like me doesn't mean we're the same. Heck, he's not even the same species as me," Tweek frowned.

"I'm really sorry, okay! Now...can you please take these handcuffs off and give me the documents?" Craig asked.

"....Mmm...no," Tweek suddenly aid.

"What!?" Craig excalimed, getting furious. "Y-you have to! You have to give them back!"

"Why should I? I'm not a space marine like you humans...and from what I've seen...you humans are nothing but violent, dumb, and emotional creatures. You can't even go one minute without being racist towards another species or judging someone for not being exactly like you. It's because of your idiocy that it's the reason your planet is so fucked up," Tweek said.

"Nngg..don't fucking say that about our kind, you asshole! At least I'm not the one who keeps invading my planet and putting stuff up our asses!"

"There you go, thinking we aliens are alike. I'll have you know my kind are more peaceful, and not once have we ever invaded a planet," Tweek said.

"Look...I don't care about your kind, I don't care about the difference between alien species. All I want is for you to let me go and give me those documents. They are very important, especially when the enemy is planning to attack us soon!" Craig exclaimed.

"Tch...and whose fault is that? If your president didn't anger the leader, you wouldn't be in a war...and your planet wouldn't be dying," Tweek said.

"Alright alright alright...I'll admit...our president was stupid...for angering the leader from planet X, but come on...you can't let all those innocent people die because you won't give us back our plans! So please..."

"...Fine, I'll give them," Tweek sighed.

"Thank you," Craig sighed. At first, Craig thought Tweek was going to let him go, but instead, Tweek walks over towards the desk behind him and placed the blueprints and documents into a weird looking device. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to transport these papers to your commander. Makes things a lot faster," Tweek said then pressed a couple of buttons until the documents and blueprints disappeared. "There...it says he got them. You're welcome."

"Okay, thank you...now mind letting me go?"

"Why should I let you go when you scared the living shit out of me earlier?" Tweek asked.

"What! Y-you can't keep me up here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Why not? I think you look great as a little decoration...I might even keep you as a pet," Tweek smirked.

"You fucking asshole! You better put me down right now!" Craig exclaimed as he started swinging his legs. Craig tries to kick Tweek in the head, but he was a few inches short from reaching him.

Tweek sighed and grabbed Craig's leg, causing the human to yelp in surprised. "...Hm..." Tweek stared at Craig's leg before looking up and staring at Craig's body, or most notably, his crotch. "Nice skin tight suit, budge cuts I'm guessing?" Tweek smirked.

Craig blushed and pulled his leg back. "Don't fucking touch me!" Craig exclaimed. He suddenly felt really exposed even though he was still wearing his skin tight uniform.

"...Hm...how about we make a deal, human," Tweek said.

"D-deal?"

Yeah, if you do as I say...I'll let you go," Tweek said.

"...What is the deal?" Craig asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"...What was it that you humans call it...involving mating...oh right! Let's have sex," Tweek smiled.

"W-w-what!?" Craig blushed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now!?" Craig shouted, feeling his entire face go red.

"Listen, it's been so long since I've gotten laid, and judging from high uptight you are right now...I'm guessing it's been so long for you too," Tweek said.

"F-fuck you! I...I'm not doing it!" Craig blushed.

"Fine...then stay up there...be a ceiling decoration. Cause until I feel better after what you did to me earlier...I'm not letting you go," Tweek huffed.

"This...this is illegal! Kidnapping me is illegal!"

"Pff...do you think your little Earth rules work here in space? Hell...we're actually far far away from your galaxy, you know," Tweek said.

"W-what?"

"You were out for about an hour now...and my spaceship is really fast...unlike the ones your planet has," Tweek said.

"We're...that far away from...oh god," Craig felt helpless at that moment.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Craig asked.

"You know what? We going to do it? Or are you willing to be my new roommate?" Tweek asked.

"....If...if we do it...have sex...you'll...take me back to the marine corps?"

"Of course, I promise," Tweek smiled.

"...." Craig looked down, feeling like he has no other choice. Craig sighed and looked down. Might as well get this over with. Gritting his teeth, Craig looked up at the alien, "fine...we can have...s-sex," Craig blushed.

"Good boy," Tweek smirked. Tweek walked over towards Craig and suddenly started placing his hands...er...tentacles all over Craig's body. Craig shivered when those tentacles started rubbing his spine. "Let's get this armor off of you," Tweek said as he starts unclasping the hard arm on his suit. It fell to the ground and Craig was left in nothing but the skin tight suit he was wearing. "My...this thing really doesn't hide much, does it?" Tweek asked when he looks down at Craig's bulge.

"S-shut up," Craig blushed in embarrassment. Craig crossed his legs, hoping to hide himself somewhat, but Tweek grabs his legs and pulled them far apart.

"Don't you dare hide this, not with what I have planned," Tweek said, licking his lips.

Craig gulped, feeling himself grow hard as Tweek started rubbing his tentacle hands all over Craig's body, over his stomach, over his chest, and even over his inner thigh.

"Oh wow...so that's what it looks like when you're aroused, I was always curious about that when it comes to humans," Tweek said as he hungrily stares at the growing erection that was still hidden beneath the skin tight suit.

"Nnngg..." Craig moaned when he felt a tentacle rubbing his ass. "Fuck...a-ah..."

"What's your name?" Tweek suddenly asked.

"H-huh?" Craig opened his eyes and stared at Tweek.

"Your name, what is it?"

"C-Craig," Craig panted."

"Well Craig..." Tweek suddenly ripped the skin tight suit, revealing his chest. "I'll be sure to get you a replacement after this," Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned over and suddenly started licking Craig's chest.

"A-ah..." Craig clenched his toes as he felt a tentacle squeezing his ass cheek, he bit his lip when he felt Tweek sucking on his right nipple.

"Fuck...you're already so hard, man," Tweek said when he looked down to see Craig's erection pressed against his stomach.

"T-Tweek...p-please," Craig begged, feeling his erection aching to be touched.

"All in do time, you're suppose to satisfy me, remember?" Tweek smirked as he steps back and starts removing his pants. The moment the pants were off, Craig nearly paled when he saw how many tentacles were hidden underneath, and he knew Tweek must have other tentacles, but he just assumed it would just be the one dick, he didn't think there would be so many. "Don't be scared, my kind is very...very sexually active," Tweek said. One of Tweek's tentacle dick suddenly grew and extended. It suddenly started rubbing against Craig's face until it pushed itself against Craig's lips, forcing the boy to open his mouth and letting the tentacle dick to pump in and out of his mouth.

"Nnng!" Craig was surprised when he felt the dick squirming around inside his mouth, he wasn't sure what to do since he's never had an alien dick in his mouth before.

"Just relax and breath through your nose," Tweek said as he continues to press kisses against Craig's chest, as well as ripping more of the suit to reveal more skin.

Craig did just that. Calming himself down a bit, Craig breathed through his nose as he let the tentacle dick move in his mouth. Feeling a bit brave, Craig even started licking and sucking on the dick as it thrashes in his mouth.

"A-ah...fuck...you're really good at this, aren't you?" Tweek grunted as he let his tentacle hands play and rub Craig's chest.

"Nnng..." Craig didn't say anything, he simply closed his eyes as he bobs along with the dick in his mouth.

"Hm...I guess I can give you a little reward for being such a good soldier," Tweek said as he rips cloth around Craig's crotch to reveal Craig's cock. Tweek grabs the cock with his right tentacle and started rubbing it.

"Mmm..." Craig moaned in pleasure as his cock ached in Tweek's tentacle hand.

"Fuck...you're so wet down there...and I can feel you throbbing...it's just making me want to cum all over you...just like this," Tweek panted as he leans over and licks all the way up Craig's abdomen. 

Craig shivered when he felt that tongue licking his neck. He let out a yelp when he felt sharp teeth biting gently down on the flesh of his neck.

"You taste so good..." Tweek said as he continues sucking down on Craig's neck, "but I wonder how you taste down there," Tweek smirked. Tweek suddenly extended his arm until it reached a button on the wall. Craig suddenly felt himself being lifted up. Tweek's dick was still in his mouth, so he assumed he wasn't that high up. "You look so good like this...all tied up...sucking my cock like that...I wish I could take a picture," Tweek purred.

"Mmm nngg," Craig tried to speak, but with the tentacle dick in his mouth, it was close to impossible.

"What was that?" Tweek smiled as he takes his dick out of Craig's mouth, letting Craig speak.

"W-what...what are y-you planning?" Craig asked, panting.

"You'll see, now be a good boy and keep sucking," Tweek smiled as he shoves his dick back into Craig's mouth. Tweek bends over and stared up at Craig's hole. Using his long tongue, Tweek starts licking at Craig's asshole and even his balls.

"Mmm!" Craig squirmed when he felt Tweek's long tongue licking him down there. Craig tried moving his hands, but remembering that his hands were bound together, Craig couldn't do anything but press his knees together.

"Bad boy," Tweek said, smacking Craig's ass, "don't you dare hide this," Tweek said.

"Mmmmmm..." Craig moaned as Tweek continues to lick him down there. Craig started shivering when he felt Tweek insert his tongue in his ass. Craig wished his hands weren't bound, he wish he was off of this chain. At that moment, Craig was filled with nothing but pleasure and embarrassment as Tweek continues to shove his tongue up in his ass as his hands continued to play with his ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck..." Tweek panted when he felt his cock in Craig's mouth twitching. He knew he was going to come, he just hope this human doesn't mind him coming in his mouth. Tweek continued to thrash his cock into Craig's mouth, moaning in delight with every pump. Tweek even extended his other tentacle cock to rub against Craig's cock. "A-ah! Fuck!" Tweek grunted as he came inside Craig's mouth.

"Mmm!" Craig's cheeks were filled with Tweek's cum, some even spilling out. Tweek's cock finally pulled away from Craig's cock and lowers itself to help the second cock to rub against Craig's cock until he came. "Nngg..." Craig wasn't sure what to do with he cum in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he should spit it out or not, so instead, Craig swallowed it all, and started panting, needing to breath. "Fuck...it felt like your cock had a mind on its own there," Craig said.

"Y-yeah...it sorta...nnng...d-does," Tweek said as his cocks continued to squeeze Craig until the human finally came.

"A-ah!" Craig yelped as he came all over himself and Tweek's cock.

"Wow...you came a lot," Tweek said, wiping his cheek and tasting the cum. "Mmm...delicious," Tweek said.

"O-okay...y-you got what you want...r-right? S-so you'll let me go...right?"

"Oh silly human, I thought your kind knows that you don't stop after one round," Tweek smirked as he suddenly presses the button on the wall once more, this time lowering Craig, letting his feet touch the ground. Tweek then gets behind Craig and placed his hands on Craig's chest, rubbing his nipples.

"T-Tweek!?"

"Shh..." Tweek shushed Tweek as one of his cock wrapped itself around Craig's cock, rubbing it.

"A-ah..." Craig bit his lip as Tweek's cock squeezed his dick in the right way, and with the tentacle hands rubbing his chest, it was all getting too much for him. "S-shit..if this is how aliens have s-sex...I don't k-know if I can h-handle it all the time," Craig moaned as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the tentacles around his body. "W-what!?" Craig opened his eyes when he felt something pressing up against his ass cheeks.

"I'm going to put it in, if you don't mind," Tweek panted as he started licking Craig's shoulder.

"W-w-wait! Don't!" Craig exclaimed.

Tweek froze, concerned was written all over his face. "What? You don't want to anymore? Does it hurt?"

"N-no...not that...it's just....y-you don't have any lube or something? Maybe a condom?"

"...Pff," Tweek scoffed at the human in front of him, "Craig, I'm an alien with tentacles for a dick, hands, and feet. You really think I'll give you STDs or something? Your human diseases don't affect me and I don't think it'll affect you either," Tweek said.

"O-oh...b-but still...w-won't it hurt?" Craig asked.

"I made sure to slick you up when I shoved my tongue up there, so you'll be fine...besides," Tweek's dick suddenly squeezed Craig's very tightly, causing the boy to groaned in pleasure. "I like playing it rough," Tweek smirked.

Craig yelped when he felt Tweek's other dick pressing against his asshole. Craig bit his lip as the tentacle teased him there, feeling it trying to penetrate him. Closing his eyes, Craig braced himself. Tweek stared up at the human before smiling. Tweek then hugged Craig tightly as his tentacle dick enters him.

"Shit! Fuck!" Craig hissed in pain as his body twitched a bit.

"You're fine, you're fine. Relax," Tweek said in a gentle tone that actually made Craig feel calm. After a minute, Craig nodded his head, telling Tweek it was okay to move. Tweek smiled and let his dick move inside of Craig as his hands continued to play with Craig's nipples, and his other tentacles continued to rub Craig's legs and body, especially his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Craig exclaimed, letting out his tongue as the sensation of all these tentacles touching him everywhere was making his head spin. "A-ah! F-fuck!" Craig shouted as the cock inside him thrashed around so hard and fast.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Much different from any other species," Tweek panted as he continues to suck on Craig's neck, licking and nipping at it.

"Oh Jesus!" Craig exclaimed when he felt Tweek's dick trying to go deeper into him. Craig really wished his hands weren't bounded, he felt like he needed to steady himself somehow. In the end, Craig simply leaned back against Tweek and even started moving his hips a bit to get more friction.

"Such a good boy," Tweek said as he nuzzles against Craig's neck.

All of a sudden, Tweek's left hand grabs Craig's face, forcing the human to look at the alien. Craig blushed, never realizing just how green and beautiful the alien was, especially in the eyes.

"I never found...humans attractive....but you...you have to be the most good looking creature ever," Tweek smiled.

"....Kiss me," Craig said.

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Tweek then shoved his long tongue inside Craig's mouth, French kissing him. Craig moaned as his tongue tangled with Tweek's. The inside of Tweek's mouth was much more different than any human he has kissed before, but it wasn't unpleasant. Even when his tongue would occasionally scrape against Tweek's sharp teeth, he thought kissing this alien was the most sexiest thing he has ever experienced.

"Nnngg" Craig pulled back when Tweek's cock squeezed his so tightly. He knew he was going to come, and judging from how much Tweek's cocks were twitching themselves, he knew the alien was going to come again. "A-ah! Tweek!" Craig groaned as he closed his eyes and finally came.

"Oh fuck...you look so good with your cum all over my hands and cock..." Tweek said as he started smearing Craig's cum all over his stomach.

"Please...please...let me down...I want to touch you too," Craig begged.

"....Alright," Tweek smiled. Tweek takes his cock out of Craig, causing the human to whine, missing it inside of him. Tweek chuckled and walked over towards the button once more, causing the chain to loosen even more. Craig finally fell to his knees, not realizing just how weak they were from having to stand for so long. Tweek took Craig's restraints off and even takes off Craig's handcuffs. However, before Craig could take back his hands, Tweek suddenly pushed his arm behind his back and pushed Craig down on the ground.

"A-ah! Tweek!" Craig blushed when he realized that his ass was now in the air as his face was being pushed down towards the ground.

"Before I let you touch me...I just want to have a better look at that cute ass of yours," Tweek smiled.

"T-Tweek!" Craig blushed in embarrassment as Tweek started rubbing Craig's ass cheeks with those tentacle hands of his. Tweek yelped when Tweek spanked Craig's ass.

"You've been a pain in my ass since this morning, but I guess this makes us even," Tweek chuckled as he continues rubbing Craig's ass while his other hand fondled with Craig's balls.

"Tweek, please!" Craig begged, needing the alien inside of him again.

"Hm..so greedy. You humans can't be satisfied with what you have, huh? I don't know if I should spoil you so much..."

"Tweek! Please!" Craig begged, even wiggling his hips a bit, hoping to get some friction going.

"You'll never get anywhere by being such a spoiled brat, Craig," Tweek smirked, "but...since you're begging...I guess I can spoil you a tiny bit," Tweek said. Craig yelped when he felt Tweek's tentacle hand going inside his asshole.

"A-ah!" Craig cried out, trying to move his hips. Craig tried to reach out for his cock, but one of Tweek's cock tentacles stopped him.

"No no no...no touching. Only I get to do that," Tweek smirked as another cock extended and started rubbing itself against Craig's cock. "Why don't you put those hands to some good use," Tweek smiled.

Craig nodded and started rubbing the cock that were holding his hands. Craig blushed as he continued rubbing the cock, it was so strange, seeing it move like this, seeing it feel so much more slicker than any human cock. Craig knew that normal sex wasn't going to be enough for him, not anymore.

Feeling bold, Craig leaned forward and started licking at the dick while his hands continued to stroke it.

"A-ah...feeling bold are we?" Tweek panted as he starts shoving his and deeper into Craig's ass.

"A-ah!" Craig moaned as his back arched. He let out his tongue, letting the cock to rub against it a bit. "T-Tweek, please...please fuck me..." Craig begged, wanting the alien dick back inside of him already.

"So impatient...I love it," Tweek smiled. Tweek takes out his hand and replaces it with his other dick. Tweek immediately shoves the thing in, causing Craig to spasm out. "You're even more tighter the s-second time," Tweek panted as he thrust his hips to get more friction.

Craig groaned and started moving his hips along with Tweek's. Tweek leaned down and started licking at Craig's ass and his spine as his tentacles continued to rub every inch of Craig's body.

"A-ah...fuck...fuck...I'm going to come..." Tweek exclaimed as his grip on Craig's hips tightened.

Craig closed his eyes as he continues to rub his hands around Tweek's cock. Finally, Tweek tighten his hold on Craig as he comes. The cock inside Craig filled him up, the cock that was around Craig's let out its load all over the floor and Craig's stomach, and the cock in Craig's hand lets out all over his face.

The two panted, Tweek retracted his tentacle cock and let Craig go. Craig fell to his side. He was sweaty, covered in cum, both from him and Tweek, and his ass was in so much pain. He loved it.

"Not bad...for a human," Tweek smiled.

"Tch...not bad...for an alien," Craig said, lifting himself up. His legs still ached from standing for so long, as well as his arms.

"Careful," Tweek said as he crouched down and helped the human up. "I know for a fact that you humans are very sensitive creatures," Tweek said.

"Yeah...I guess," Craig sighed. Craig leaned against the alien, feeling utterly exhausted.

"...." Tweek placed his hand over Craig's cheek before leaning in and giving Craig a simple kiss. "I wouldn't mind doing that again..."

Craig looked up at the alien, feeling himself squirm a bit. "M-me too..." Craig said.

"Hm," Tweek smiled before helping Craig up and getting him clean. "As promise, I'll take you back home, oh and here," Tweek walks over towards a drawer of some kind and hands it to Craig. "Sorry for uh...ripping your uniform. I'll pay for a new one," Tweek said.

"It's fine. I honestly hated that suit, I kept getting stared at by most of my coworkers whenever I come to work," Craig sighed.

"...Well then...when I get you a new one, I'll make sure no one can see that sexy body of yours," Tweek said.

"Jesus...possessive much?"

"Only when I really like something. Honestly...I think you're my favorite," Tweek chuckled.

Tweek pressed a few buttons on his ship and after thirty minutes, the two soon found themselves back at Craig's galaxy.

"Um...thanks...again for getting the documents...and um...s-sorry for...thinking you were a criminal," Craig said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it...this whole thing ended up being fun...right?" Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed, feeling his heart race against his chest. "Y-yeah...right," Craig coughed.

"We're here," Tweek said as he lands his ship in front of Marine Corps headquarters.

"...Will...will I see you again?" Craig asked.

"...Maybe...if you humans ever need some help. I'll be there," Tweek smiled. Tweek opened the door and waited for Craig to leave, but before Craig left, he grabbed Tweek's hands and leaned forward.

"If you ever want to...do this again...here's my number and address," Craig placed a card into Tweek's hand.

Tweek looks down at the card, smiling. "So bold...aren't we?" Tweek asked.

"What can I say...I am human," Craig smiled. "Hope to see you again, Tweek." Craig said as he starts leaving. He was limping a bit, but it wasn't too noticeable, but Tweek noticed.

See you soon....Craig," Tweek smiled.

That does it, Tweek was in love, and with a cute space marine at that. Tweek couldn't wait to visit his favorite human very soon.


End file.
